mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yushin Okami vs. Nate Marquardt
The fight was to decide the number-one contender in the UFC middleweight division. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Marquardt missed a leg kick. Okami landed a double jab stiffly. Four thirty-five. Marquardt stuffed a double and worked for a guillotine and had the mount with it. Okami regained half-guard and popped out. Four fifteen. Okami regained guard. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Marquardt passed to half-guard nicely. Three fifteen. Okami regained guard. Marquardt passed back to half-guard. Three minutes. Marquardt pulled guard with a guillotine in a scramble but Okami popped out into half-guard. Two thirty-five. Marquardt regained guard nicely. Two fifteen. Two minutes as Okami passed to half-guard. One thirty-five as Okami stood and defended a heelhook and they broke. One fifteen. One minute as Okami landed a straight left and Marquardt stuffed a single to the clinch. Nate kneed the body. Marquardt defended a trip. Thirty-five. Marquardt defended another trip and kneed the body. Okami worked for a double. Fifteen as Okami got it to half-guard. He landed a right hand. The first round came to an end. 'Get on top and stay on top,' Greg told Nate. 'No more guillotines, I don't want to see that shit,' that Whitman guy told Nate. The second round began. Nate stuffed a single sprawling and broke. Four thirty-five. Marquardt shot for a single. Okami stuffed it, good balance. Four fifteen right during that stuff. Four minutes. Marquardt stuffed a double to the clinch. Okami kneed the body. Three thirty-five. Marquardt defended a trip. He kneed the body. Marquardt got a nice trip to guard. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Marquardt is just holding. The crowd booed. Okami stood to the clinch. Marquardt dragged him back down and they stood and broke with Nate kneeing the body. Nate missed a high kick with two thirty and landed a leg kick. Okami shot for a double. Nate was defending. Two fifteen. Nate stuffed a single as well in that clinch. Two minutes. Nate kept stuffing that single. The crowd booed. One thirty-five. Marquardt defended a trip attempt. Marquardt landed a right elbow inside. One fifteen. Nate stuffed a single. Okami broke. One minute remaininng now. The crowd booed. Thirty-five. Okami came for a flying knee and ate a right hand. Beautiful timing, I agree with Rogan. Fifteen. Nate landed a right hand counter at the bell as the second round ended. Nate's corner wanted pressure and counters. The third round began. Four thirty-five. Nate had a cut on his right cheek. Marquardt landed a jab. Four fifteen. Okami controlling the center. Four minutes. Okami landed a jab. Marquardt landed a counter uppercut. Okami landed a jab uppercut jab. Three thirty-five. Marquardt landed a leg kick. Marquardt landed a right hand. Three fifteen. Okami landed a good jab. Three minutes. Okami landed a good right hand. Two thirty-five as Nate landed a leg kick. Okami landed another jab. Okami landed a straight left. Two fifteen. Okami landed another straight left. Two minutes. Nate landed a counter right. One thirty-five as they clinched. Nate got a big double to half-guard. Okami worked towards a kimura. One fifteen. Okami stood and they broke. One minute. Okami landed a big straight left. Thirty-five. Okami landed another straight left. Marquardt landed a leg kick. They clinched, Nate kneed the body. Fifteen. They exchanged a knee to the body. They broke. Marquardt landed another right at the bell as the third round ended. Okami had the close unanimous decision and the title shot.